Zeo Force
by gemm1mt
Summary: Summaries for OC stories I plan to make in the future, please leave suggestions in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue/Overview

This story is a manual of all of my OC superheroes in various universe, from winx club, DC comics, Marvel comics, Wildstorm comics and others, that will eventually star in future fanfictions. Each and everyone of them is considerably overpowered because I am the type of person who enjoys watching the main protagonist beat the shit and completely and utterly slaughter his enemies while watching the bad guys themselves shit themselves, panicking as to why nothing they do even puts a scratch on that guy. However that doesn't mean I won't make OC super villains as powerful as the OC heroes, plus I could amp the abilities of existing villains to make things more fair. Also the vast majority would have powers under the following categories:

Superheroes/villains with Superman esque Powers

Animals mutated with Superman esque Powers

Superheroes with powers similar to the Pokémon concept

The strongest members of OC Alien species

Superheroes with shapeshifting Powers

Superheroes that gained monstrous/inhuman appearances at the cost of getting superpowers

Heroes who can copy the powers of other beings

In addition the vast majority of these guys would be African American, because I am an African American person myself and I feel that it would be easier to go through these characters if I had something in common with them. Also the species for the powers are because the powers of most of the black superheroes are either Electrical powers or explicitly copies of Superman. Now granted I see the hypocrisy as soon as I read it, but still my OCs have a bit more variety to them.

If anyone has any suggestions on characters they would like to see with story suggestions, please put them in the review section.


	2. Chapter 2 Neo Thunder

_Chapter 2: Neo Thunder _

Hey guys ever noticed how that there's always a marvel version of a dc comics hero? Well here's my version of that in this story, that's a crossover between Neo pets and marvel. See imagine a bullied 18 year old homless African American boy who get transported to the marvel universe one day after getting fused with an interdimensional Force. Before that he is summoned to a void like place where the goddess of all fairies summons him because he is a person of pure heart. She would tell him that her sister the dark goddess of dark fairies is gaining unimaginable power and rallying her army of monsters. She would have led her army to fight the dark goddess herself but she is too weekend and even now has to use all of her energy to keep the dark goddess herself contained, and in addition her army of fairy hybrid warriors were killed. So she would have him recruit the Regular Neopets as members of a new army in addition to heroes from the marvel universe, unfourtunatley they would be spending too much time fighting each other to help, so he would be a more forceful peacemaker. To help with this she would give him the Power of the greatest warriors of her army and have him use them in the form of a word N.E.O.P.E.T.S. ( like Shazam ).

N: Nimmo- intellect/ telepathy/ Mystic immunity

E: Elephante- strength/ Invulnerability

O: Ogrin- empathy/ indomitable will

P: Pteri- flight/ stamina/ endurance

E: Eyrie- ferocity

T: Techo- speed/ agility/ regenerative healing capabilities

S: Scorchio- fire & energy attacks/ bravery/ immortality/ self sustenance

with these powers he would turn into a fusion of an Purple suited African American Shazam mixed with Blue marvel, with fiery electrical magical void energy. It doesn't stop there like the Dragonborn he would have different words that great him different abilities.

For example if shouts the word Tyrannian

T: Trarrg the Tyrannian Grarrl- Ferocity/ Strength/ Super breath

Y: Yari the Tyrannian Elephante- Strength/ Invulnerability

R: Roguare the Tyrannian Kougra- Bravery

A: Adon the Tyrannian Pteri- flight/ stamina/ endurance

N: Ngozoi the Tyrannian Techo- Speed/ Agility/ Self Regeneration

X: Xombiq the Tyrannian Chomby- Strength/ Invulnerability/ Longevity/ Hypnokinesis

N: Narok the Tyrannian Krawk- Strength/ Energy attacks/ Energy fire

I: Izoia the Tyrannian Bori- Empathy/ Indomitable will/ Invulnerability

A: AZu the Tyrannian Tonu- Intellect/ Telepathy/ Telepathic immunity/ Strength/ Invulnerability

N: Nazori the Tyrannian Draik- Intellect/ Mystic Immunity/ Flight/ Strength/ Invulnerability

he would get a 10 fold strength, durability boost and have a more reptilian look with a more Caveman/ Viking esque outfit due to being powered by Prehistoric Tyrannian warriors.

If he shouts Maraquan he gets

M: Marquazi the Maraquan Hissi- Electric attacks/ Speed

A: Arkogu The Maraquan Grarrl- Bravery/ Endurance/ Stamina/ Speed

R: Razongo the Maraquan Elephante- Strength/ Invulnerability

A: Akarnov the Maraquan Krawk- Ferocity/ Fangs/ Speed

Q: quindibi the Maraquan Cybunny- Speed/ empathy/ Intellect/ indomitable will/ Telepathy

U: Ugamodo the Maraquan Techo- Speed/ agility/ Regeneration

A: Takatoga the Maraquan Ogrin- Invulnerability/ Durability

N: Naygazo the Maraquan Scorchio- Bravery/ Imortality/ Fire attacks/ Flight/ Speed

Z: Zongessie the Maraquan Chomby- Strength/ Invulnerability/ Mystic immunity/ Speed

10 times faster and gains the ability to swim and breath under water.

If he shouts Shouts mutant he would be stronger and faster than His base form but weaker than Tyrannian, and slower than his Maraquan form while also having the ability to turn chameleon like invisible, greater speed, telepathy, and can regenerate, in addition to being able to create bone weapons like biological nanotechnology.

If he shouts Fairy he would be 60 times stronger, and more durable, can now reach speed 1,000 trillion times the speed of sound and light, per second and can control kinetic gravitational force.

Also he doesn't even need to say the word to transform all he has to do is think it and he'll transform in addition if he is injured then he will instinctively transform into Neo thunder.

even with all of this he can't do this alone so when he shouts the a different word neopets from those specific coulours would materialize alongside him to fight. However even alone in his base Neo thunder form he would have the power levels of the comic version of DCs captain marvel.

however he would have his work cut out for him, because the dark goddess would send her greatest general to capture him to place him under her control. The general would later turn out to be the good goddesses long lost daughter who she thought was killed in battle. The general would essentially be like Black Adam, And Sabbac combined who has her own word to transform into again a combo of sabbac and Black Adam. Her word would be D.A.R.I.G.A.N

D: Draik- intellect/ knowledge of existence

A: Acara- speed/ indomitable will/ bravery

R: Ruki- stamina/ endurance/ flight

I: Ixi- speed/ agility

G: Grarrl- strength/ invulnerability/ ferocity

A: Aisha- telepathy

N: Nimmo- energy attacks/ energy absorption

and she would also be able to materialize darigann neopets to help her.

Eventually the Neo thunder would get the marvel heroes to stop all the petty fighting and get them to help him fight off the dark fairy army. Pairingwise he would have a harem consisting of Titania, Frenzy, Red she hulk, She hulk, Xenith, M, and Lifeguard.

the main thing is that even though Neo thunder is facing off against an army he is still the most powerful being on earth beating out the hulk himself in terms of raw power and durability even in his base form, however he is not as strong as the Worldbreaker Hulk, or Kluh, but that's why he has his transformations and teammates alongside him. So when he fights the big guns during all the civil war nonsense he would thrash them to get them to listen to reason. While also pointing out to the X men that they are humans and not a seperate species due to being able to breed with humans ( hey someone has to say it ). Soo what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3 D-Racer

_**D-Racer Bio**_

Wildstorm/ Evangelion/ Mega Bloks/ Slugterra/ Lilo stitch crossover story. In this story set in the wild storm universe, in a galaxy far beyond most species reaches a war is going on between a race of human like aliens and an army of super powerful alien dragons, known as Predavors. So far the predavors are winning but the resistance is holding strong. Frustrated with the resistance the Predavors are constructing a new way to finally win the war. A new type of ooze called plasma is being synthesized so that anything that bathes in it would be granted the power to shapeshift into countless combat forms. When a group of Predavor scientists are working out the kinks of the ooze, but some resistance members bust into the laboratory and start busting up the place, however when a soldier is fighting off some Predavors he is blasted into a giant vat of Plasma and when the soldiers try to save him they are forced to retreat when a general arrives. A misfire of an energy attack causes the whole facility to erupt and explode. In the wreckage the injured soldier is found having 3rd degree burns and barely alive, however the Predavors sense Plasma in him so they take him back for further testing. After months of testing it turns out that the soldier has been given he powers of everything the Predavors have been trying to create, and are currently starting to try and Replicate the formula that created him. However after a year of experimentation and training, he finally manages to orchestrate an escape attempt during a resistance attack on their base. After escaping he fights one of the generals and eventually he gains enough momentum to reach velocity and blast through the predavor and catapult off world. For a month whenever he landed on a plane Ted he would reach velocity and ricochet off world to another planet and so on. Eventually he would reach earth and slam into the Atlantic sea.

The soldiers name is Matthew and he is a 21 year old soldier for the resistance whose lost most of his family to the Predavor armada. His only family left is his older brother and sister who are both protective and condescending of him.

_**Powers/ Abilities**_

_**Velocimorphing**_: When he is exposed to the plasma he was given multiple powers, his main chief power being having the ability to transform into several monstrous forms each with a unique power. They all resemble the velocity forms of slugs from Slugterra, most of them mixed with a more...saurian look if you know what I mean for example:

_**Velocity at 100 MPH**_

Forge-smelter Carnotaur

ram stone ceratopsian

Sand angler reptilian scorpion

Grenuk ankylosaur

Lavalynx rugops

Diggrix polacanthus

Hover bug pteranodon

Aquabeek ichthyosaur

Xmitter Baryonyx

Fandango

Frieghtgeist

Sharkus humanoid King shark

Hop rock ankylosaur

Slick silver ankylosaur

Tazerling Velociraptor

Frost crawler yeti YJ G-Troll

Infurnus Tyrannosaurus

Thresher humanoid King shark

Thuglett Thorney devil demon

_**Superhuman speed**_: To reach these Velocities he would have super speed and reaction time half that of Bart Allen. He is fast in his Velocimorphs, but nowhere near the level he has in human form

_**Superhuman strength/ durability **_ : In human form he would be able to bench 100 tons and have enough durability to withstand and a nuke without getting knocked out. He gets a strength and durability boost in each velocimorph, but it varies depending on the the transformation

_**Voluntary shifting**_: Even when he is trapped and can't reach velocity if he wanted to the transform he could summon plasma to cover his entire body and then transform into whatever form he wanted. Granted this is very stressful and should not be used all the time

_**Regeneration**_: He can heal from almost any injury in a matter of seconds, and can even regrow limbs and organs. With this he is immune to all diseases, and viruses.

_**Martial arts skills**_: He has advanced combat skills that would make a navy seal look like a fuckin amateur


	4. Chapter 4 Neo savage dragon

_Chapter 3: Neo Savage Dragon _

Hey guys here's my new story idea set in the new 52 universe where a 25 year old African American cop is working in the Metropolis PD and one night when investigating a Lexcorp powerplant which would be making an wrongs sphere consisting of dna from Wraith and a reptilian energy. An accident causes him to get bombarded by all the energy making him grow to be 8 ft tall combo of a Wraith and a gray slightly more reptilian savage dragon. The big fin on his head would be more feathery and all that. When the league finds him he would train to control his powers for a couple of months before deciding to return to being a police officer. Despite protests from members of the league he decides to stick with his oath as a cop. However things would get complicated when he kills the joker in a no win situation. He would not get into much trouble with the other cops since the law states that cops are allowed to kill criminals, however the league would be on his back , due to them thinking that a superhuman killing people will give a bad word out for other heroes. However he would defended by the police due to being a fellow cop and by the government due to being the first person to kill the joker. He would go on many adventures as a superpowers cop, until eventually he finds out somehow that the new 52 Amazons rape sailors and drown babies due to being male. So instead of just genociding get them and causing a heap of godly bullshit, he would help lead a govern,ent sanction team to capture every single Amazon so that they may stand trial after they defeat the league with the help of heroes who feel the same way he does. When they are found guilty they would be sent to the phantom zone for life. The rest of the story could go on as the author would like, but the main point is he would be a superheuman who is more powerful than Superman who decides not to join the league giving a fresh spin on things.

Powers & abilities:

_**Hybrid phisiology**_: due to his mutated DNA he has the ability to general energy constructs at will and possesses powers much greater than Superman.

_**Energy constructs**_: can create energy constructs similar to that of a green lantern, but much more durable.

_**Invisibility:**_

_**Energy absorption:**_

_**Energy projection:**_

_**Energy transference:**_

_**Flight:**_ as fast as Superman when flying

_**Sound manipulation:**_

_**Invulnerability**_: more invulnerable than Superman

_**Superhuman Speed**_: faster than Superman

_**Superhuman strength**_: stronger than Superman


	5. Chapter 6 Karate Rex

_Chapter 6: Karate Rex_

Hey guys ever heard of the dc comics karate kid? Ya know a martial arts master who can defeat kryptonians and daxamites in combat? Well here's a story based on that set in the YJ universe. Say there is an African American boy who has a real shitty life, even though he is an advanced martial artists. One day during one of Neo Pokémon's battles an enemy knocks him across the beam of Neo Pokemon recalling one of his Tyrannosaurs, the energy giving him the combined strength of marvels sentry the pre Zero hour karate kid, and a T. rex from Jurassic world the game at level 40. Appearence wise he would look like a 6'4 humanoid level.40 T. rex with a magically enlarged black lance and a scaled red hoodie. Yeah he wouldn't need a secret identity since his powers would spontaneously appear while he is being menaced by Solomon Grundy, life for the world to see and he would use his new found powers to Kick. His. Ass. Afterwards he would work with the team for a bit while being Neo Pokémon's protégé, until the whole Alpha Male episode where the league gives him shit and when Superboy tries to attack him, Neo pokemon and Omni Hero, they kicked the shit out of him. Eventually when the mission is over he and Neo pokemon would quiet the team but not before privately Neo Pokemon calls out Artemis out on her bullshit, before Neo pokemon openly reveals it. When working with Neo pokemon as his partner and student newer pokemon esque Powers would develop over time for example:

_Powers & Abilities:_

_**Super strength **_

_**Super speed**_

_**Super senses**_

_**Invulnerability/ regeneration **_

_**Phasing/ intangibility **_

_**Invisibility **_

_**Telepathy**_

_**Resurrection **_

_**Shapeshifting- **_to a smaller size

_**Empathy **_

_**Matter manipulation **_

_**Telekinesis**_

_**Healing**_

_**Energy attacks **_

_**Advanced martial artist**_


	6. Chapter 7 The isle: Digivoluton

_Chapter 7: The isle: Digivolution _

Hey guys ever heard of the isle? Well if so well here's a story that crosses over with Digimon. Imagine one day that the isle composed entirely of Hyperendocrin, Tissoplastic and Neurotenic strains of almost every known species of Dinosaur and even contains the Hyperendocrin colossus, Tissoplastic reapers and Neurotenic Masterminds. Unfortunately that island is collapsing at the seems but before the creatures can die a dying African American boy who lies in the marvel universe would be revived and told that he must save these poor creatures from extinction. After saving them all they are all transported to the digital world with their own place that would act like a wildlife reserve where there free to hunt and live as they naturally would have back on the old isle. In addition to that they would be hybridized with the DNA of Digimon that fit them best. After some bumps the main OC would develop a mutual bind with these creatures, but the real trouble would be the Dino's interacting with the pure-breed Digimon, and being reluctant to except shoutmon as their king. Now whenever the main OC summons a dividing he would gain the same strength and abilities as each one with a special twist. On normal circumstances he would now look like a slightly slimmer and more reptilian hulking from the young avengers, but:

whenever he summons a Hyperendocrin creature he would look like a humanoid combo between the specific Dino the Abomination and a Hyperendocrin Colossus. This would be for titanic strength equal with Sentry. For an added bonus the digihybrid Dino's metabolisms would be decreased so that they would be just slightly more hungrier than their original forms which would make them the most loyal of the Dino's since being in constant starvation must be a living hell.

whenever he summons a Tissoplastic creature he would look like a therapsid combo of X-men beast and a tissoplastic reaper. This would be used for lightening fast speed almost on par with the actual Flash and being as strong as Skaar.

whenever he summons a Neurotenic creature he would look like the Martians from young justice in their natural form and Neurotenic mastermind. This would be used for intense psychic and telepathic stuff equal to dc comics Martian Manhunter and being as strong as the Thing

however that doesn't mean he's a weakling in normal state cause even then he is able to bench 75 tons, and withstand 85 megatons. His Dino partners would be As much stronger than him as animals like them would be in proportionally as they would be in real life. For the team team he would be with the young avengers before eventually going solo one day for the rest of the story. He would be one of the main force to put an end to both of the civil war bullshit while revealing carol Danvers and tony starks crimes live internationally thanks to his Digimon friends.

The main villains would be the creatures of the different mutagens that cause the strains in the first place who would have also been digititized and would have merged with the X antibody and would have an army of X-Doru-Greymon who would have been hybridized with the effects of each individual strain.

Also for one mini arc he would be sent to the marvel zombie universe and after barely got away from the heroes without any of his Dino friends to help him he meets up with the resistance to join the fight against them. When he and ever y Dino willing to fight join attack the zombies head on they would have the advantage due to superior numbers and powers and don't have a single causality, but half would get injured in the process. However zombie hulk would get a bit on a T. rex which would taste awful to him much to the other zombies shock, but also cause the T. rex to get mildly sick, but then digivolve to ultimate and kick the shit out of them. and when he's finished his digs genes would purge the toxin from his systems and make him and everything he touches immune to the zombie poison. However it would look like a zombie wasp would escape into the digi world to infect Digimon ( somehow ) but would look up in horror as she is swarmed and eaten by hungry compsognathus, who shred and eat her while she screams and begs for mercy. Then after licking up every spec of blood and eating every little bit of her they would go through the same healing process as the T. rex.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: _Neo Pokemon Master _

Hey guys here's an idea how about a young justice/ Pokemon/ King Kong/ ark survival evolved/ Jurassic Park story idea I need your opinion one. An orphaned 18 year old African American boy is chosen by a godlike force to save two islands one based on the combined version of every skull island the other the Ark from Ark Survival Evolves. After only a nanosecond of hesitation he saves both islands. Actually every surviving member of every animal species of both islands would be transported to a pocket dimension wild life reserve linked to pokeballs and mutated into hybrid Pokemon like forms based on the ones that fit them best and other forms resembling the Lv.20 versions of the creatures from the Jurassic world game. For the creatures they would eternally grateful and firstly loyal and protective of him, thought there may be bumps with some, however that doesn't mean that they would be coerced into betraying him so easily. So say that like Wonder Woman tries to use her animal empathy powers to tame them after a minute of looking like its working the animal ( preferably an Indoraptor or a Dire wolf ), would inwardly go like " Your. Not. OC!" Then bite her hand taking two of her fingers.

Speaking of which the additional creatures would be every hybrid creature from Jurassic world the game, Jurassic park chaos effect, and Jurassic world alive including a population of indominous Rex's and indoraptors. creatures that would be used for fighting would be ones with nothing else better to do and not doing anything important at the moment, and would frankly be bored. Time would work differently in the Pterosaur godesses's dimension so that while a week would go by in the normal world three years would have passed there. So this means that After three years and a half of training with them he would be transported to the young justice universe. He would go through the season 1 adventures up until Alpha Male, where after some serious arguing he leaves the team for the rest of the season. However he would join in on some of the more serious events such as when the Justice league were brainwashed. Here are some of the events that he would be involved with that do not involve the Young justice cartoon.

Here they are:

1\. Injustice Gods Among Us- universe for an arc and after joining the insurgency he would beat the regime and systematically they would all be eaten or killed by his poke beasts one by one in the final battle ( except for flash and Shazam ). When he is driven into a berserker rage after Superman heat vision kills that world's Vixen.

Yellow lantern: killed like weakly in fallen kingdom

sinestro: killed like Hoskins in Jurassic world by venatosaur

grundy: torn apart by gigantopithecus

black Adam: gored by agross triceratops, then death rolled to death by sarcosuchas

aquaman: eaten by Mosasaur

Catwoman: mauled to death by smilodon

damian: mauled into a coma by leafwings

bane: trampled by mammoths

cyborg: explodes by electric thunderbolts

Doomsday: eaten by ark dragon

Killer frost: melted by Groudon Carnosaur

hawk woman: torn apart by argentvis young like hopper from bugs life

Wonder woman: eaten alive by weta Rex's like Steppenwolf from Justice league movies slowly and painfully

Raven: slowly popped like zit by angry member of 2017 Kong's race

Superman: killed like milles from Jurassic world fallen kingdom, by indoraptors, Indominus rex, v rex, and skull crawlers

To make him not completely useless whenever he summons a Pokemon he would gain their powers including basic strength and durability to fight alongside them, sometimes multiple powers combined when using multiple Pokemon. Even when he's in normal form he has durability on par with captain America's shield and has a strength level of 100 tons. Well actually for Neo Pokemaster , his entire internal structure, is twice that of marvel's power man and has skin, muscle, and bones like antmantium. The poke beasts have the same thing only are superior to him due to animalistic superiority. Whenever he summons a Pokemon he gains their strength and powers, depending on how much stronger and durable the animal is in comparison. For example how much stronger and durable is a T. Rex than a human? When he summons multiple Pokemon of different species he gains their powers combined, and getting physicallly stronger and more durable. So if he summoned all 363 creatures he would be pretty powerful. The Poke beats would essentially be supersoldiers of their kinds, and can shoot powerful energy attacks and other things, that would be used to take down other creatures with an internal structure like andmantium, which I'm sure is a little bit more durable than kryptonian skin. That's not even getting to mega evolution, where he and the poke beast's powers go to a completely different level. Not to mention the poke beasts would get stronger due to naturally battling for survival against predators and rivals. He was also given these powers by a interdimensional pterosaur goddess who has infinite power. Not to mention a common attack would be to Bite an apoonent in the crotch with his andmantium fangs and then go for crotch shots to weaken them, not to mentioned full force throat punches.

At various points in the Neo Pokemon story there would be times where the OC uses creatures of the same family tree to unleashed there full pokemon abilities and curb stomp the opponents. For example:

RAPTORS:

. Death runners

. Venatosaurs

. Ark raptors

. Indoraptors

. Death jackles

. Pyrittator

. Utasinoraptor

. Spinoraptor

. Spinotahraptor

. Troodon

. Deinonycanis

. Paradeinonychus

. Velociraptoryx

. Carnoraptor

. Gaw

. Venatosaurus Velociraptor Hybrid

. Venatosaurus Indoraptor Hybrid

. Ambulaquasaurus

. Arsartis

Also there would be 4 of each like The Jurassic world Raptor squad.

TYRANNOSAURUS:

. V rex

. Ark T. rex

. Indominous rex

. Trykosaurus

. Tyrannops

. Yudon

. Metrialong

. Suprannotitan

. Dilophosaurus rex

. Yutyrannus

. DodoRex

. V rex T. rex hybrid

Here there would be 1 of each

HORNED DINOSAURS:

. Ark triceratops

. Ferructus

. Ark Pachyrhinosaur

. Ark Morellotops

. Ark Sinoceratops

. Sylvaceratops

. Bifurcatops

. Chalyceratops

. Pachyrhinosaur Ferructus hybrid

. Ferructus Sinoceratops hybrid

. Stegoceratops

. Pachyceratops

. Monostegotops

. Einiasuchas

Again 1 of each

STEGOSAURS:

. Ark stegosaurs

. Kentrosaurus

. Atercurisaurus

. Skull island Armasaurs

. Skull island armored stegosaurs

. Nundagosaurus

1 of each

SAUROPODS:

. Skull island brontosaurus

. Skull island moss brontosaurus

. Asperdorsus

. Diablosaurus

. Ark Brontosaurus

. Ark Diplodocus

. Ark Titanosaurus

. Nodopatotitan

. Nodopatosaurus

. Gigaspikasaur

. Labyrinthosaurus

. Ankylodocus

. Parasauro

1 of each

CROCODILIANS:

. Ark Sarcosuchas

. Ark Kaprosuchas

. Foetodon

. Dirusuchas

. Nefundusaurus

. Sirenjaw

. Gorgosuchas

. Sarcorixis

. Megalosuchas

1 of each

SPINOSAURUS:

. Spinosaurus

. Spinosuchosaurus ( skull island Spinosaur )

. Spinosuchosaurus/ Spinosaur Hybrid

. Irritator

. Tryostronix

. Suchotator

. Spinotasuchus

1 of each

Relation ship wise he would date Vixen, then after a break up Dolphin ( one night stand ), then Donna Troy then Tuppence Terror, then Harley Quinn ( friends with benefits ), then an OC who looks like Chel from el dorado, then finally Power girl. Funny enough he would be one of the few people to easily see through there secret indentity, due to half of the females he's dated Half breasts almost as big as hers and almost as revealing. She would actually take his advice into consideration and even wonder how know one as notice.

Creature update:

The main antagonists of the series would be a Species of mutated Indominous Rex/ Skullcrawler hybrids, called IndoCrawlers. Led by an alpha female, they would be they would be one of the most dangerous Lifeforms in the DC universe having all of the Powers that a Pokémon can access in addition to each being as strong as Black Adam, ( for reference, I'm making every YJ character on the Mid level power scale. Potentially stronger than Canon cartoon, but not Planet moving powerful ) and the Alpha being Twice as strong.

The most important thing about the OC is that he is ultimately just some average, regular guy. A civilian, and not someone raised up like Superman. He would hold grudges.


	8. Chapter 82

Yo, guys here is another OC Black superhero story idea titled OmniDemon. This time it's set in the Image comics superhero universe.

Chapter 1: _Overview_

In this universe an 18 year old Albino African American boy is been the most unlucky person in the whole world ( metaphorically speaking at least ). He is constantly bullied for not just being albino, but for being a slender computer nerd as well. It isn't much better at home either, since his he constantly bullied by his older sisters and his patently barely do anything about it. His parents are Government agents and are always on the job and when they are spending time with their family They clearly favor his older sisters over him. Even when they try to connect with him it's awkward for all of them. However something he does to pass the time is to use his computer skills to hack systems to see if there was anything new to look into. One night he picks up the signal of something that has just entered the earths orbit before it was just removed from the satellite's radars. Curious and suspicious he tries to look into it, but it is too high defensive, but what he can see is that the encryptions are way to advanced and honestly too alien to be anything from earth. Worried he tries to show this to his parents his discovery, but they are too busy on preparation for an important meeting, plus they doubt that he has anything that impressive to show. Annoyed, he stomps back to his room, but before he gets back to his room, he is bugged by his oldest sister who mocks for his idea, and then teases that maybe if he could meet up with Supreme, he would be able to discuss with him this so called "big problem". Not in the the mood, the boy would then leave for his room in a huff as his sister laughs mockingly. Sighing in defeat, the boy starts to consider her sarcastic suggestion, and after looking over the statistics again, decides that it is worth the risk.

the next day on a Saturday he is walking in the park trying to figure out how to contact Supreme to inform them of this danger. As he is walking he is spotted by some bullies from high school, after trying to ignore them, they circle then start picking on him and shoving him. Then the leader grabs his backpack contain his laptop with the statistics to his discovery, and then they start to play keep away with it. After the boy grabs the backpack back and shoves the leader hard, he gets angry and knocks him down, while ordering his gang of thugs to hold him up, so he could get beat up. Just as the leader is winding up a punch, a large hand grabs his hand, confused the bully looks to see The 2011 version of Glory standing behind him glaring while clutching his hand. As the gang Babbals, and blubber trying to make excuses glory cuts them off and tell them to stay away. They all immediately run for their lives, and after their gone glory checks on the bullied boy to see if he is okay. After that the boy immediately tells her about her discovery, and that they need to warn the heroes about this emergency. looking over this Glory would decide that this is serious and take him and his findings to the superheroes.

After hearing this Supreme would gather all of the superheroes and have them fight the invading alien force, while having him tell the boy to stay behind. However the boy would find a way to sneak in and using what he know about hacking find a way to sneak into the docking bay where the doomsday nuke is being held. However it would be guarded by some troopers and the boy would only survive by hacking the system and closing off all of the doors, but not before he is shot and grazed in the rib. However the hacking would also cut into the camera broadcast feed so that the hero headcounters would be able to see him as he is doing this. After he shuts it down he would start to experience the after effects of laser fire and would then realize that while he has stopped the bomb from being dropped onto the earth he hasn't prevented it from detonating. As he realizes this be weakly calls for help hoping that supreme would here him. Supreme does and races towards his location has does glory who has been informed by headcounters about the boys situation. Just as the bomb is about to detonate and just as the boy is about to pass out Supreme and Glory burst in at the same time and shield his body as the bomb detonates. The plasma energy fire baths all three of them and as they hug the boy to futilely protect him the but the energy causes Supreme to Burn and flake while the energy starts to burn away glory's flesh like acid. After the dust is cleared the regenerating Supreme and Glory would look in Harry to see the Boy burned to a 4th degree crisp. As they take his body and place it into a body bag, later in the morgue the bag is ripped open by a glowing burned corpse who slowly regenerates in a blaze of rainbow energy. The heroes would come down to the merge to see what's going on and there they find the boy completely regenerated and twice the size as before ( think of like the musculature of Val-Zod ). Apparently, while the blast did kill him at first it also passed through both Glory and a Supreme at the same time thus letting their combined DNA flow into him ( Like Captain Marvel/ Carol Danvers and how she became half Kree ). Now he is currently as powerful as Supreme's young sister Suprema.

Afterwards he is hailed as the savior of earth and begins his training as a hero.

Power wise he is at base, as strong as Suprema who could move the entire galaxy through sheer muscle power by herself, making him the 3rd most powerful hero after Glory and Supreme, plus when he gets angry he would grown more and more monstrous like Glory herself, which is why she is crucial in his training.

For specifics he would have:

Agility

Flight

Healing

Vision supreme

Intellect

Invulnerability ( only gets a small cold from temperatures that could freeze suns )

Longevity

Sonic scream

Super hearing

Super speed ( can scan four billion stars thoroughly in the span of four hours )

Super strength ( In his base form he can just barely life the weight of the entire universe )

Unarmed combat

Regeneration

Teleportation

Transformations

Martial arts

Swordsmanship

Ice breath

Super breath ( can bench a steam roller with his breath )

Eventually he would find a captured adolescent male member of Beleszava's species ( who by his species standards would be as old as OmniDemon ) and after healing him would form a bond similar to Toothless and Hiccup's friendship in How to Train your Dragon. The male cat have a lions mane and smilodon like saber teeth.

Harem: Glory, Suprema, Scrap, Ants, a female member of BattleBeast's race who is half demon, Monster girl with a more feminine monster form, War chest, and Four play


End file.
